The Burden of Sight
by BlackInuOfDeath
Summary: Inuyasha was attacked and poisioned while Kagome was in her time. The only way to heal him is to get a herb called Akenshoyra...Problem is, it's only found in Sess's ancient garden.Kag plans to make a deal with the demon lord, but will he accept?Or leave
1. Unlucky happenings

**_ch.1- Unlucky happenings_**

Kagome sighed as she jumped out of the well to the Fuedal world, her heavy bookbag weighing her down slightly.

She expected Inuyasha to be there, ready to yell at her for being a day late, and for sealing the well so he couldn't get to her.Oddly, Inuyasha was no where to be found.

'I hope he's not off with Kikyo again,' she thought bitterly. Suddenly, Inuyasha came crashing through the trees, a large Lynx demon biting into his side and pinning him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome yelled drastically. Inuyasha looked in Kagome's eyes weakly. "K...Kagome....."he studdered, blood dripping from his mouth slowly.

Kagome felt a wave of fear and anger come over her and she dropped her yellow bag to the ground. A shining light came from the Lynx's forehead...it had jewel shards!!4, to be exact.

Kagome grabbed her arrows and strung one quickly. She yelled at the beast with a new fierceness. "Hey you!!! Filthy demon!!" The demon ignored her and a black cloud emitted from its mouth, filling Inuyasha's body with poison.

"How dare you ignore me," she screamed as Inuyasha yelled in pain. Her arrow was let loose and an emmense power, unlike Kagome's, surrounded her arrow and the balck poison all desentergrated.The whole area was lit in a violent pinkish purple light as her arrow flew straight towards the demon's forehead, where the jewel shards were located.

The arrow pierced into the demon's head and it released Inuyasha, roaring in pain as the arrow ate at its flesh. In a bright flash of light, the Lynx was killed, and was now replaced by 4 shards laying on the ground.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and lifted his head up, placing it on her lap and hoping to find him alive. Indeed, Inuyasha cracked his eyes open slowly and looked up at Kagome.

"I..I'm sor..ry..Kagome...I don't..know if...I'll...make it...or not..."Inuyasha studdered tiredly. Kagome broke out in tears and responded hopefully,"Don't say that Inuyasha, you'll be fine in a few months....You're always ok in the end...remember Inuyasha? You've always managed to pull through somehow, even in the most dire situations."

Inuyasha smiled up at Kagome and stated slowly,"There's.... some...thin...g I need... to tell... you.." "Stop talking Inuyasha!It burns away your strength and you might.....just please, don't say another word,"Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, but, before he did, the look in his eyes was of pure disappointment, but Kagome failed to notice.

Fear washed over Kagome for a split second, but was soon replaced by relief when she noticed he was merely in an unconcious state.

Kagome gently placed Inuyasha's head on the ground and scampered over to her bag, going through it quickly, trying to find her blanket.

When she found it, she rushed over to Inuyasha and placed it under his head. She prayed no demons would come and turned her gaze to the evil shards on the ground.'If I take those with me, there's less of a chance Inuyasha will get attacked by another demon.'

Kagome picked up the 4 shards quickly, instantly purifying them back to their pink hue. She turned back to Inuyasha and kissed him on the forehead, whispering,"Please stay safe Inuyasha.I'll be right back."

Kagome then rushed off to Kaedae's, ready to round up some men to come back and get Inuyasha. Kaedae had worked wonders on her friends before; she could do it again with Inuyasha, right?

Naraku chuckled as he watched the little miko rush back to the village, trying so hard to save her prescious Inuyasha.

He stepped out of the bushes and grinned evilly at Inuyasha."Now", he said aloud."I can finally rid myself of the worst nuisance to me. Such a shame I lost 4 shards, but I can get them back easily."

Naraku stepped closer to Inuyasha, but right when he was about to touch him, a pink light burst forth and knocked Naraku away. Naraku, being caught off guard, landed on the ground 5 feet away.

He was surprised by what he saw when he looked back up at Inuyasha.

The pink light had taken the form of a masked warrior, sitting in a crouched position, protecting the hanyou from harm."Who are you,"Naraku asked, annoyed.

"I am the mikos watcher, and she has ordered me to keep Inuyasha safe from harm. If you're too dim-witted to know, you are a threat that will be disposed of if you come too close.The first blast was merely a warning." He spoke cooly, calm and all-knowing.

"What, may I ask, is your name?" The man did not move a single muscle as he spoke. "I am the demon, Keyest.Now, if you will, leave this place, before you are forced to do so."

"I believe I desire to stay, and you, Keyest, will not stop me from killing this imprudent hanyou."

"Oh really," came Keyest's cold reply.He held his hand out to Naraku and a swirling pink light surrounded Naraku. "Do not underestimate my, or the mikos, power."

And then, he disappeared, teleported to the other side of the world. Keyest smiled and faded back into the barrier, which also faded from vision.

--------------------------------------

Kagome and about 15 other men came upon the scene where Inuyasha lay wounded. They moved Inuyasha onto a large green blanket, left there by Kagome in past times, and hauled him down to Kaedae's hut, where Kaedae sat, waiting for Inuyasha to also come into her care.

Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippou had also been wounded and now housed themselves in her hut, all passed out from exhaustion.But, from what Kagome had said, Inuyasha was the most injured by the Lynx attack.

All the herbs and medical supplies she needed were layed out on the ground, a sleeping bag rolled out, waiting for Inuyasha.

Within 3 minutes, Inuyasha was pulled into the room and set upon the sleeping bag."Oh my,"stated Kaedae as her eye widened in surprise."He is very badly wounded, indeed."

The men all exited the hut, worry evident on their faces.Kagome rushed in, lugging her backpack along with her. She dropped it by the door and sat by Kaedae.

"Well, lets start by taking his clothes off to see just how badly he's wounded."K"Kagome stated as she began to remove his haiori top and pants, leaving him in only an undergarment to cover his private parts.

However, Kagome didn't even notice just how nude Inuyasha was. Kaedae and Kagome went to work on Inuyasha, Kaedae doing most of the work, and Kagome helping in every way possible.

----That morning------

Kagome and Kaedae had stayed up all night tending to the wounded Inuyasha and all of his injuries were not life threatening.However, he had lost a lot of blood and was poisioned severely by the Lynx's deadly poison.

"Please tell me there's a cure for this Kaedae." Kaedae sighed and responded,"There is, but the only place to get it is in Sesshomaru-sama's ancient garden....It's a herb called Akenshorya, but I doubt Sesshomaru-sama will let ye get any, knowing how much he dispises his half-brother..."

"I'll covince him, I'll even fight him for it...if only to save Inuyasha.We can make a trade or a deal.Please tell me everything I need and what it all looks like."

Kaedae was shocked, but began, knowing Kagome could not be convinced to not do this."Well, the Akenshorya herb has three leaves sticking off of a long stem, about knee height when grown properly. The leaves are white and the stems are light green. The only way to be sure you have the right herb is to pull it out. If the roots are blood red, It is an Akenshoyra herb, but if they are not, then ye have picked the wrong herb."

"Ok, is that all the herbs you need Kaedae?" "Hai child, all the others I can get in this area."

"Thanks sooo much!!I'm going to bathe and leave to find Sesshomaru-sama...oh and, tell the others I love them and not to worry, k?"

Kaedae nodded and Kagome grabbed her bag, rushing out of the room quickly. She popped her head back in and asked," Is it true you now have a pet firecat?"

Kaedae smiled and held out a small fluff of white. "Ye may borrow her. She is called Aki." Kagome smiled and grabbed the cat gently, thanking Kaedae again and rushing out the door to the springs. Poor Aki hadn't a clue what was happening, but she trusted the girl holding her, and kept quiet.

End chapter- how was it? was it good??? You better review, and flames are not welcome!!!kk?I'll update as soon as I write the next chapter on my computer. Hate to sound pushy, but I also want atleast 15 reviews. Should this be a Sess/Kag?? Or maybe a Kag/Keyest??--No not really wanting that......I dont want this to be Inu/Kag......so how about Sess/Kag?haha

Any ideas are welcome!!!!!Plz feel free to put up something that you think would work, but dont blame me if I dont use it ok?

ja ne,

Casari Osigashi


	2. Pressure from the Lords

**_ch.1- Pressure from the lords_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. This goes for all my chapters, so I will not write it again, ok.

Kagome sighed as she sank into the warm water of the spring.' How am I gonna do this...Sesshomaru hates his brother, and he wouldn't do anything to help him.This is going to be very hard.'

Aki jumped into the water and mewed in delight. Kagome smiled at the cat and giggled slightly."You're the first cat I've ever seen that achually likes the water."Aki gave another mew and climbed atop a rock, laying down on it, and enjoying the warmth it gave off.

Kagome dug in her bag and pulled out her shampoo, conditioner, and body soap, which smelled of milk and honey.

"Do you want me to wash you with this conditioner?"Kagome asked Aki, speaking to her as if she was human.

Aki gave a sweet meow and jumped over to her, landing on another, more slippery rock.The cat slipped right off the rock and fell into the water with a big splash.

Kagome laughed as the poor cat crawled back up onto the rock, soaking wet. Her fur was stuck to her small body, and she glared at Kagome.

This only caused Kagome's laughter to increase drastically, and she dropped her supplies on the shore."You're such a cute firecat, Aki."

--Kagome went on with her bath, never once forgetting about the wounded Inuyasha back at the hut.----

---Sesshomaru----

Sesshomaru sat at the head of a long table, the other lords and ladies around him. Lord Ataru turned to Sesshomaru and stated in an all-knowing voice,"Sesshomaru-sama, I, and the rest of the lords, believe it is long past time for you to find a mate. You have put it off for far too long."

Sesshomaru glared at Ataru and responded coldly,"Although it seems quite logical for all the lords to already have a mate, I do not need such a thing."

Lord Sharru spoke next, his demanding voice echoing off the walls of the large room."Sesshomaru-sama, you should have already had a mate a long time ago. You need to have a heir to the throne, ready to take over at any time."

The whole room was suddenly filled with the voices of all the lords and ladies, arguing about Sesshomaru's lack of a mate.

Lord Tsune spoke calmly, quieting the room, for he was the oldest and wisest of all the lords."I have read Lord Inutaisho's will, and he had clearly stated that you find a mate as soon as possible. Now, Lord Sesshomaru, do you not believe it right to fulfill your fathers last wishes?"

Sesshomaru growled and stood, exiting the room gracefully, only leaving behind a few words. "We shall see what happens."The room once again came alive with the lords and ladies words, debating over whether or not Sesshomaru was going to find a mate.

Sesshomaru mounted the dragon Aun Oon(sp. Any of you know how to write it correctly?) and pulled on it's reins, informing him that he wanted to go. The two-headed dragon flew into the air quickly, disappearing into the sky, and leaving Tsune's castle.

(Ok, I couldn't figure out a place to put their descriptions, so I'm going to put them here, k?The descriptions might be long, though.)

North:

Lord Ataru and Lady Hakari are mates with a son and a daughter. Ataru has short snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. He's very well built and quite strong.He is also very kind, unlike the lord of the South.A tail much like Kougas', except white, can also be found. On both their foreheads is a flaming blue arrow, the sign of the North.

Hakari is a sweet woman with long, waist-length, red hair. Her eyes are a fiery pink, and always seem to shine in defiance. She's only a foot or two shorter than her mate.A fluffy red tail falls behind her, slightly touching the ground. Atoru is a white Ookami youkai, while Hakari is a fire/neko youkai.(Red _panther_ tribe is her original home)

Their son is Keitoru and their daughter is Sha-nay-nay, however, they simply call her Shay for short. Keitoru is 17, and is quite a handsome boy. He has short white hair and ice blue eyes.His face is long and thin, and his body is well built. He's a cheerful boy who likes to joke around a lot. He's somewhat of a lecher, but in a battle, he's very serious. To show he's the heir of the North, he also has the flaming blue sword on his forehead, as well as a lone white stripe on his right cheek. His sister is 15, with long red hair a lot like her mothers, only, 3 thick strands of white fall in front of her beautiful green/blue eyes.A fluffy red tail, usually wrapped around her waist or left loosly behind her, could also be found. Her eyes hold the same defiance as her mothers do, but, nonetheless, shes kind, yet not too social.

East:

Lord Tsune and Lady Keara own the East. Tsune is a very wise and respectful lord, however, he and his mate are quite old, having kept the throne for 800 years. Soon, his son will be taking over as the new lord. Tsune is not wrinkled at all, despite his age.Many that see him think he is a new, young lord.(Do demons even get wrinkled??") He has long blue hair the reaches his waist. He often wears a black tie around his forehead, keeping the hair out of his face and also giving him a more serene look.The black tie is tied in the back and the strips of black hang down, blending into his hair. (Is that hard to understand??) His eyes shine in a brillant mass of silver and blue.

Keara is also still very beautiful. She has shoulder-length Pink hair and deep green eyes. She is always easy to get along with and enjoys to be in the company of others. A long, thin pink tail hangs behind her. Both youkai are a mix of Leapord/Tiger/Inu.

Tsune and Keara have 2 sons. Their first born, Keichi, is to be the new lord.19 years old in human years. He is in training to be the new lord, and when he completes his training, his father will give the throne to him. Keichi is a friendly youkai, but he also has a bad side that many do not ever want to see.He has long blue hair that he keeps tied up in a high ponytail.(Like Suicoyomaru, the bat demon from Inuyasha--mated with a human.) He has forest green eyes and a long blue tail. Keichi doesn't like humans or hanyou, all the other lords are the same way.

Their other son, Akuro, is a much sweeter boy, having been raised by his aunt, Mariumeanaka(Meanaka), who lived with humans and hanyou alike. All were disgusted by the boy when he came back to Tsune with the belief that all were equal, even the humans. Akuro has short crystallized blue hair, tied by the same tie as his father, only, his bangs fall over it. His eyes are silver/blue, and his face always appears kind, no matter how badly he is beaten by the other lords for believing what he does. Akuro is not very popular with any of the lords, but is still kept by his fathers side. Akuro once heard his father deny he was his real son, however, he still smiles. (The sign of the East is a cracked full moon. This is found on Tsune, Keara, and Keichi's foreheads)

South:

Lord Sharru and Lady Melrose own the Southern lands. They only have a daughter. This causes complications for the two because they need a son to be there to take the throne one day. They are trying to get another baby, but Melrose has lost her ability to give birth to any other children. So they decided to allow their daughter to be the heir, as long as she is able to fight in order to keep the lands.

Sharru is a very demanding lord, and is somewhat ignorant. He will not take no for an answer and will bother you until you give in. His personality is good though. Like the others, he hates humans and hanyous and respects Tsune and Keara. He has chestnut brown hair that is tied in a low ponytail and blue/grey eyes. He is very well built and is always able to fight, in any condition. On his forehead, a burning leaf is found, signalizing he is the lord of the South. Across his left cheek is 1 single blue stripe. He is a purebred Kougor(Sp) youkai.

Melrose is nothhing like her mate, calm and patient, loving and trustworthy. She is a very kind woman and claims she doesn't mind to be in the company of humans or hanyou. The other lords accept this fact, but dislike the woman for it. Melrose, however, is unfased by the complaints that humans are weak and unworthy of even a glance and continues to associate with the humans and hanyou. She has shoulder-length pink hair, usually tied up in a high bun, but sometimes let loose to fall over her shoulders. Her eyes are midnight blue, lined in gold.She is a thin girl that can fight, despite her appearance. She specializes in the art of hand to hand combat and sword fighting. A strong sword can always be found tied to her waist. She is a Flower/Wolf youkai. She, too, has a burning leaf on her forehead.

Their daughter is also a kind and loving child, believing that humans and hanyou are easier to talk to than the other demon lords. She even accepts the putred stench that plagues most of the humans. She goes by the name Miayu. She looks more like her mother than her father. She has pink waist length hair, usually tied up into pigtails by black ribbons. This is a very cute look for her and most males have requested to become her mate, however, she said no to them all. Unlike her parents, she has a long thin tail. Close to the end of her tail is a bell, tied on by a beautiful black ribbon. She has 2 stripes on each cheek and the burning leaf is found on her forehead, telling others she was chosen to be the heir of the South. She contains mostly Flower genes in her, but also kougor/wolf.

(Finally!!!! Im done!! yay. were my descriptions good enough? hope so.)

Back to the Story!!!YAY!!!!!!

Kagome sighed as she came to another clearing. She turned her gaze to Aki and smiled nervously. "Uh...do you know where we are?" Aki looked up at Kagome and shook her head 'no'. Kagome sighed again and made a silent wish that cats could talk.

Kagome gasped as Aki disappeared into a large cloud of white fog. In only seconds, the fog disappeared and a large fluffy white firecat even bigger than Kilala stood in Aki's place. "Oh wow...you're pretty big, aren't you? I forgot all firecats could transform...Well I feel dum."

Aki made a whining noise and crouched low to the ground. Kagome understood and climbed onto her back quickly, setting her arrows and backpack in her lap, being careful not to poke Aki with one of the arrows.

Kagome almost fell off Aki when she took off very quickly. "Oh my gosh!!!!!!! You're a lot faster than Kilala too. You could've warned me first..."Kagome whined. Aki simply gave a loud growl/purr and continued to fly off towards the sun.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Kagome became very silent when a feminine voice answered her question in her mind**.'_I have no clue where Im going, but I figure that if I just fly in a direction, something will tell me where I am. I grew up with humans and dont know the lands.'_**

**__**

Kagome sighed and agreed silently in her mind. A telepathic firecat? Now that was something very new to her. She'd have to be careful, Aki might be able to read her mind also. What if she was having her 'bad girl' thoughts again and Aki was listening?

Kagome looked to the sky before her and saw something very big in the distance. "What is that Aki?" Aki growled and slowed down just a bit. It was obvious she didn't know either. As they got closer, Kagome could make out the form of a teenage boy on top of some kind of creature.

Suddenly, the creature turned to her and Aki, its blood red eyes locking Aki in some kind of trance. "Aki? Aki?!?! Are you ok?" Kagome yelled when Aki stopped in midair. Aki didn't answer and Kagome grew worried.

Then, the creature flew towards Kagome slowly, glaring at Kagome the whole time. By instinct, Kagome strung one of her arrows and aimed it at the beast, forgetting all about the boy on its back. This was a mistake she'd never forget, for as soon as she pulled the arrow back and the pink aura consumed it, the boy launched off the beast and tackled Kagome.

They both began falling to the ground, Kagome's bow and arrow dropping in a different spot than where she was to land. The boy tried to escape from Kagome's grasp, but she refused to let go and he tumbled down with her.....

A/n:

I think I'll stop there. Is my story good or should I just abandon it? I know they are out of character, but I am not the one who created the series and the characters, so deal with it I guess. I forgot to put the Disclaimer on my 1st chapter, so I put it on this one. And the votes are in and its a Kag/Sess! One person voted for Kag/Keyest and gave me a very very good idea that I may use in a later story.Thanks Rowen- I would also like to thank waterdragonmaster,as well as all the others who reviewed, for the idea! I will probably alter it a bit, but thats ok, right?

Review responces for this chapter are going to be delayed, sorry! but I do remember 1 question asked:

**_Is that a real herb?_**

No, its not a real herb name, but I have heard of a herb with a lime green stem and white leaves, as well as blood red roots. Im sorry, but I dont recall its name.

ja ne.


	3. Kaishoiriu

**_Chapter 3- Kaishoiriu_**

Kagome didn't even know what had happened. Only a few short seconds that seemed to stretch to years passed by in the time it took for them to hit the ground, but, luckily for her, they fell onto a soft patch of green grass, the boy on the bottom.

Kagome would've died instantly if she had hit the groud full force, but the boy took all the force out of the impact and lessened the pain for her. However, Kagome still suffered slight pain, but she wasn't sure of the damage at the moment.

Kagome let out a small groan as she opened her eyes, only to blush when she noticed she was on top of the boy, between his legs. She blushed even deeper when she met the demons curious gaze, his dark green colored eyes watching her intently.

"Uh...hello? My name is Kagome," she bit out nervously, worried the demon before her was one that would attack and kill her as soon as possible.

Kagome was a little surprised when the demon smiled up at her and answered cheerfully,"The names' Kaishoiriu, but you can call me Riu."

A smile graced Kagome's lips and she sat up, sending a slight pulse of pain through her leg at the action, causing her to wince and stop moving.

"Why did you try to attack us, Kagome?" Kagome gazed at Riu with slight confusion on her face. "What are you talking about? That...um.. thing you were riding was going to attack me and Aki. The fierceness on its face was very obvious."

Riu's face held the traces of both surprise and confusion. "Atori wasn't going to attack you...she was trying to protect you. There was a small dose of poisionous gas hovering over the area where you were about to enter. Being demons, we were unaffected by it, but you would have died...That's why Atori used her hypnosis to make Aki stop where she was. Sorry 'bout that."

Kagome sighed and looked up, noticing that both Aki and Atori were coming her way slowly. "Oh, ok then...thanks, I guess." Kagome mumbled slowly, obviously exhausted. Riu sat up and looked Kagome over, picking up her hand slowly.

Kagome jumped and a tingle went down her spine at his touch."W...What're you doing?" Riu turned serious eyes up to Kagome and answered,"You're hurt. You twisted your ankle and your arm is halfway out of its socket."

This was true, for the pain Kagome felt when she tried to move her left arm was quite intense, and she probably couldn't even stand up.

Riu sighed and leaned forward. "If you want me to, I'll pop your arm back into its socket, but it'll hurt." Kagome moaned in annoyance. Of course, it figures she'd have to suffer some pain from the fall, but she was ready for it and she was determined to face it head on.

"Ok Riu...Whenever you're ready." Riu turned his gaze up to Kagome and nodded. He positioned his hands on her shoulder and midarm, and with one swift motion, cracked the arm back into its proper place.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 'That freakin' hurt!!' Kagome screamed in her mind, clearly in pain. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. She had straight out punched the poor youkai who had so kindly helped her, and he now lay atleast 5 feet away, on his back, with his hand over his right cheek.

There was something funny about the way he looked at her when he sat up.

Riu glared at her, his hand still over his cheek, a deep red mark beginning to appear. Kagome burst into a fit of laughter, pointing her finger at the boy in a mocking way.

"I'm sooo sorry, Riu," she studdered out as she struggled to stop her uncontrolled laughter. Riu simply stood up and growled low in his throat, purely out of annoyance.

Kagome giggled and tried to stand up, forgetting all about her twisted ankle, however, when the weight was set upon her legs, pain shot through her and she fell backwards.

Riu lost all signs of his earlier annoyance and rushed foreward, eager to know if Kagome was alright.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Kagome leaned forward and sighed. "Boy, is that painful. I knew my ankle would hurt, buy this is worse than I thought. Oh and, I'm ok."

Aki and Atori landed right behind Kagome, worried for the young miko. Unfortunately, Kagome hadn't expected the two to be behind her and a loud 'eep' was heard when she turned to see the duo.

Riu snapped his fingers and Atori looked to him, waiting for an order. "Kagome, Atori is a dragon/neko youkai. You have no reason to fear her."

Kagome smiled at Atori cheerfully, even though the twinge of fear could still be found deep within her character, for this beast was bone-chillingly scary.

Blood red eyes that seemed to look into the very soul stared at Kagome in interest. Horns traced the lines down the head of the neko dragon. Black fur covered her body, mixing with brown and small strands of white, giving her a beautiful look at the same beastly look that fitted her so well.

A fluffy tail with a sharp blade-like tip swayed back and forth behind her in a agitated fashion. Razor sharp claws stuck out slightly from her cat-like paws and the same nose any neko would have could be found.

"Hi Atori, sorry about earlier, I kinda tought you were gonna try to attack us." Atori gave a swift nod and stalked off towards the East.

Kagome sat there, feeling pretty stupid."Where is she going?" Riu grinned at her and answered,"Atori is going home to inform the castle that their lord will be running late, for he is helping a beautiful young miko at the moment."

Kagome blushed at that last statement. Beautiful? She was beautiful? "Umm....you think Im..." Kagome snapped out of her daze as Kilala nudged her arm and let a low purr vibrate from her throat.

"I'm okay, Aki. Don't worry."She insured, blushing even worse than before. She had let her mind wander away for a second and found herself thinking of the wounded Inuyasha back at the hut.

Then it hit her, Riu had said that he was a lord. "You're the Eastern lord?!" Riu smiled at Kagome and nodded. "I very recently took the throne, you see, my father and mother died just 2 months ago. I was in training to learn how to be a proper lord and so, now the throne is mine."

"How old are you, Riu? You seem kinda young to be a lord." Riu looked slightly surprised."I'm 52, but demons and humans age differently. I think that in human years, I'd be about 17."

Kagome nodded and pulled her ankle out in plain view. It was now swollen and red, and the slightest touch seemed to send a tingle of pain up her entire leg.

Then the thought of how she was going to find Sesshomaru with a hurt ankle rushed into her mind and she began to panic. "How am I going to find that stupid lord now!?I'm hurt and can't even stand!!"

Riu was quite taken by surprise by her sudden outburst and walked over to sit beside her.Of course, Kagome didn't even notice as she continued talking about all sorts of things...something about a herb and garden...

Riu sighed and looked at her ankle. 'I can fix this easily.' he mocked in his mind. He placed his right hand above Kagome's ankle and concentrated, blocking out the girls annoying chatter. A light blue light swirled around her ankle and the redness disappeared.

When the light dispersed, not a single sign of a twisted ankle could be seen.

"How did you do that?" Riu jumped at the sound of the girl's voice. When had she stopped her distressful bickering? Was she watching him the whole time? Or was she just dense?

Riu smiled nervously."It is in my capabilities, you see, I am a mixed youkai. Rain and Inu, and proud to be. There aren't many pure rain youkai any more, but that is a completely different story...anyway, Rain youkai hold the ability to heal to a certain extent. In your case, it was easy to heal, due to the fact that this was a mere sprain."

Kagome nodded and stood, no pain at all remained. Aki gave a sudden growl and stooped low to the ground, informing Kagome that it was high time to leave, for nightfall would be there in a matter of hours.

"One moment, Aki." Kagome stated, and turned to Riu. "Do you know where Sesshomaru is?"

Riu looked slightly surprised and nodded. "Sesshomaru is probably in his castle, off to the west...Why?" Kagome sighed and responded,"I need to get a herb from within his garden so that I can heal my...friend back at Keadae's village."

"Please allow me to accompany you, Kagome. You can use some protection from the wild demons that cover the lands. Plus, it will take about 2 days to get there at your speed."

Kagome thought for a moment, and then accepted.'Might as well...I really don't think he'll take no for an answer.'

"Shall we head out now, then?" she asked. Riu nodded. Kagome climbed onto Aki's back and they were off, Riu right beside them on foot, easily keeping up.

A/N:

Ok, now, one person made a very rude prediction on my story, and I'd advise her to just stop! No, Sess is not to make a deal like that, for he is a proud lord who would probably not lower himself to make such a stupid deal. However, this is a Kag/Sess! I am not that predictable.

Anyway, thanks to everyone else that reviewed. Feel free to ask any questions that plague your mind, k.

ja ne,

Mistress of the twin souls, Lady Casari


	4. AN sorry

**A/N:**

**I will not be continuing the story that's titled 'The Burden of Sight', for I am re-creating it into what I hope is a better form. It will still have the same title and everything, but it'll be a different story. As for the other story, I honestly don't know when I'll update it. I have major tests coming up, and I really need the time I take to write stories to study and prepare for it...MCT, I think is what it's called. Sorry if I discouraged any of you. I really don't think I'm very good at updating quickly. You see, I'll get into one story, but at about the third or fourth chapter, I get bored and create another story. Oh well, I hope you'll still check up on me.**

**Ja Ne, **

**Mistress of the Twin Souls, Lady Casari.**


End file.
